


I Choose and it's you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [31]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Welcome to The Menagerie,” a man with sharp eyes said. “Do you two need any help?”Seungcheol shook his head. “I don’t. My friend here does. He’s got too much money and no one to use it on.”“You’ve come to the right place,” he said with a smile. “Do you have a preference for what sort of hybrid?”Jeonghan lips thinned. Shaking his head, he shot daggers at Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol the asshole, who practically skipped away. He probably had one he had his eye on, that’s why he dragged Jeonghan here too.“We’ll start out simple then. We’ll find one that interests you. No worries.”





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t need someone,” Jeonghan protested, trying to get his arm out of his friends god damn ass death grip.

“That’s what all lonely men with too much money say,” Seungcheol scoffed. “There are some really cute ones here. Now come on. Just looking won’t hurt.”

Of all the dumb fucking ideas Seungcheol had. This was one of the stupidest.

The store had a little bell, ringing as they walked in.

“Welcome to The Menagerie,” a man with sharp eyes said. “Do you two need any help?”

Seungcheol shook his head. “I don’t. My friend here does. He’s got too much money and no one to use it on.”

“You’ve come to the right place,” he said with a smile. “Do you have a preference for what sort of hybrid?”

Jeonghan lips thinned. Shaking his head, he shot daggers at Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol the asshole, who practically skipped away. He probably had one he had his eye on, that’s why he dragged Jeonghan here too.

“We’ll start out simple then. We’ll find one that interests you. No worries.”

* * *

“No birds either?”

Jeonghan grimaced as the feathers flew everywhere. “Too much clean up.”

“Hmm,” the shopkeeper hummed, deep in thought. “Well there is…” He looked Jeonghan up and down. “I have one more. He’s very special. Maybe you will pass his test.” He tilted his head, “This way.”

He led Jeonghan down the hallway, to a door that seemed fancier than the others.

“Quiet now. He’s likely sleeping.”

Opening the door, he motioned Jeonghan to step in. The room was opulent to say the least. Full of fancy furniture. And there in the middle of the room was a chaise, where a hybrid with white striped ears slept. His tail curled around his leg, striped like his ears.

“Joshua is special. Rare. A white tiger. He chooses who he will go to. No amount of money will buy him if he doesn’t want to go,” the owner whispered.

Joshua yawned, his ears standing like he heard them. Stretching, he sat up, looking in their direction. “Who’s this Jun?”

Jeonghan stopped, eyes taking in all he could. Joshua was pretty. But deadly. Jeonghan saw the flash of fang. But the way his eyes twinkled, the breathtaking smile, his cheeks.

Jun smiled. “He’s interested in obtaining a hybrid. But none of the others seemed to catch his attention. I thought you might change that.”

Joshua shook his head. “You know that I don’t go just anywhere.”

Jun motioned to Jeonghan. “He might interest you too Joshua.”

Walking to Joshua, Jeonghan kneeled on one knee in front of him. He held out his palm, “May I?”

Bemused, Joshua put his hand into Jeonghan’s, his ears alert. Jeonghan was handsome at the least. And had prettier manners than anyone else that came to see him.

He took Joshua’s hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the top of it.

Joshua felt a rush of blood. Oh. He felt himself blush.

“I’ve never seen someone so pretty before.”

Oh. Oh, how interesting.

“Excuse me for my impertinence.”

Joshua moved his other hand, lifting it to run his fingers through Jeonghan’s gelled hair, then down his face, tracing his cheekbones to his jaw, lighting running across his lips, where Jeonghan laid a kiss on them. “You’re the one,” he said softly. “You can have me.”

“I’ll get you ready to leave then Joshua.” Jun smiled. “I’ll see you two at the counter.”

“You’ll be good to me?”

“I’ll try my best,” Jeonghan promised.

“That’s all I ask,” Joshua replied, his cheeks flushing.


	2. Home With you

 

Joshua grinned as he walked into Jeonghan’s, well no, their apartment now. “It’s nice,” he said softly, letting his eyes wander.

Jeonghan hummed. The sky light that he had installed was being useful for once. The sun filtered through, shining on Joshua. It certainly did wonders for him.

“Would you like me show you around?”

Joshua turned, walking back to him. “Can I walk around by myself? I want to explore.” He blinked, his cat eyes crinkling at the corners.

And damn it all, Jeonghan was gone with just a smile. “Whatever you want.”

Smiling, Joshua leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “Thank you.” He walked away, his tail swishing.

 Jeonghan stood still, surprise stopping him in his tracks. He didn’t think he’d get any sort of affection like that so soon. His lips tingled as he watched Joshua walk through his apartment. Jeonghan had been around the block with a great many people before, so for hm to feel all tingly over a chaste kiss was odd. Maybe it was Joshua’s animal magnetism.

He went into the kitchen to grab a few menus to order some food. Jeonghan wasn’t one to cook. He didn’t even have the skills to do so. Maybe he should learn, so the two of them could cook together.

“Which room will be mine?” Joshua asked, popping up at his side, startling Jeonghan.

Joshua grinned, his fangs flashing in the light, at how Jeonghan jumped. His smile was a bit reminiscent of an animal who had successfully gotten his prey.

“Whichever one you want,” Jeonghan said, his heart calming down. Jesus.

“Then can I sleep in your room with you?” Joshua gave him mournful eyes, his lashes going down and his tail drooping a little.

If Jeonghan wanted to die maybe. Having Joshua in the same bed with him was like being thirsty and the oasis was there but he couldn’t drink from it. It was dangerous. Joshua was pretty and Jeonghan was only a man. He was tempted and to have the temptation right in his arms. Good god. “You’re not obligated to,” Jeonghan rushed out, in case Joshua thought he had to be in the same room thanks to Jeonghan taking him home.

Flashing Jeonghan a reassuring look, Joshua nodded. “I know. I just…” he trailed off, cheeks flushed.

Jeonghan wasn’t an easy man. He wasn’t swayed by beautiful faces. He wasn’t. So why was he losing his iron clad control now. “If you want. You’re welcome in my room.”

“Mmm,” Joshua hummed. “I’ll remember that. I want the room across from yours though. It’s a bit too soon to be moving into your bed with you.” Joshua grinned, a teasing smile on his lips. “I plan to be in your bed eventually.” He latched onto Jeonghan’s arm, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. “Just not yet.”

Jeonghan nodded, at a loss for words. He was too busy willing his god damn dick to not jump at the idea. Where was his control?!

“What’s for dinner?”

* * *

Jeonghan settled on the couch, wrapping an arm around Joshua who joined him, cuddling into his side.

Dinner had been interesting. Fun. Frustrating. Joshua knew that he had a weird hold over Jeonghan, he knew. He flashed Jeonghan his pretty eyes and asked to be fed. And Jeonghan fed him from his own chopsticks, spoiling Joshua. If this was showing how the rest of their relationship was going to go, Jeonghan was going to lose every fight and Joshua was going to be a very spoiled white tiger.

Jeonghan wondered though. Softly, he ran his hand down Joshua’s neck, petting him in short strokes. “Why did you pick to come with me? I’m sure there were plenty of other people who had more money than me.”

“It’s not about the money. Or the looks, before you ask about that. It was how you treated me.” Joshua purred. “You treated me like I was human. You called me a person, not a thing nor an animal. That means a lot.”

His hand stopped. Sliding his fingers under Joshua’s chin, he titled his face up. “I’ll always treat you right,” Jeonghan promised. “Never worry about that.”

Joshua’s eyes twinkled. Nuzzling Jeonghan’s hand, he nodded.


End file.
